


Christmas Breaks

by WeOffendedShadows



Category: Castle
Genre: AU, Crossover, Kinda, birthday fic, just deal, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 15:54:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1393558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeOffendedShadows/pseuds/WeOffendedShadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexis is coming home for Christmas, which is great, except she's bringing a friend Castle never met. Surprises are great, except when they're on him.  It's not like it's a boyfriend or anything, so it shouldn't be that big of a deal right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Breaks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gwmclintock88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwmclintock88/gifts).



> I started this as a birthday gift for my bro, gwmclintock88. yay finally posting it. Basically, he gave me a fandom and then said pick a pairing and have fun. I picked Alexis Castle and Quinn Fabray. Shrugs. I really like Dianna Agron. Shut up. Enjoy

“Sure,” Rick Castle said, “I mean, yes she can, it shouldn’t, isn’t a problem. Yeah, of course, we’ll make sure she’s welcome. Really when we haven’t? Well he doesn’t count, seriously. No, I’m not mad about it, I never was. Really, Alexis, I’m not lying. Sweetie, seriously, it’ll be fine.”

He paced around the couch, though paused every other lap to turn around and start again, always at the same spot: where Alexis sat whenever she was home. Kate dropped her keys into the small dish next to the door, hung her jacket on one of the few pieces she salvaged from her first apartment, her mother’s coat rack, and walked over to him.

Every time Alexis called, especially if he remained at home and she worked her way through the paperwork for whatever case they finished, she’d return to the loft and find some variation of Castle pacing, whether around the counter, his desk, the bed, and now the couch had joined club. 

“No, seriously, it’ll be okay.” Kate frowned and rubbed her arm, though stood in the doorway. A week ago, she walked into a conversation and walk in his den. His free hand shook and clenched around papers, knuckles white. He spun around and swung his arm, nearly hitting her when she tried to touch his shoulder. She stepped back, but glared at him and his sheepish grin before he frowned again and continued to conversation, turning his back and pacing again. “Sweetie, fine, I promise I won’t treat her like He-Who-Should-Be-Named.” 

Castle paused and smiled at her, then pointed to the kitchen. A glass of red wine sat on the counter, and behind it dinner simmered on the stove. Kate found having something to come home to, a reason to leave the precinct, made the day a bit more bearable. Ever since Simmons and the botched undercover job, she tried to leave as soon as possible, even with a case. A fiancé waiting at home for her made the perfect excuse. Esposito and Ryan didn’t comment, and Gates allowed her whenever she asked. 

Castle collapsed on the couch, leaning his head back, and sighed. “Alexis. Stop worrying. Everything will be fine. Mother and Kate will make sure I behave.” At least he was aware of it. Even if at crime scenes he rarely did. 

Kate walked over and picked up her glass, then sat at the counter. She crossed her legs and stared at him. “Okay, love you too, bye,” Castle said, then hung up the phone. He tossed it onto the coffee table. She furrowed her eyebrows and frowned at him, but she stayed, watching him until he stood up. 

“Alexis is bringing a friend for Christmas,” He said and joined her at the counter. “tomorrow in fact. Last minute, I guess.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, apparently, her family, in her words, “should be smashed over rocks several times” and Christmas was a time to be happy not sad. So she demanded that I let her join.” 

“She’s worried about how you’ll treat her?”

“And the room, and ensuring there were gifts for her, which isn’t a big deal, even if it’s short notice, Alexis has a list for her and would give it to me tomorrow for me to pick up for her, though I’d have liked a bit more warning and an idea of who this person is, and-“

“Seems like an important friend,” Kate smiled into her glass and spun around. Castle walked to the other side of the counter and turned up the heat on the stove-top. 

“Yeah, though it’s the first time I’ve heard about her.” He checked the oven, though she smelled nothing, never a good side. There were many experiments in food in the loft, though Kate put her foot down when he tried to sneak chocolate in her chicken parmesan. “I guess it’s a better than a boyfriend, right?”

Kate smiled wider and finished her wine. “Sure.”

“And it’s not I would have been unwelcoming. If it was really as important as she said it was, I would have liked some time to make sure that showed.”

“Like gifts.”

“Like gifts,” he smiled at her, the kid in him dancing in his eyes. “Seriously, who doesn’t like gifts on Christmas? It’s like law or something. I just want her to have a decent time, that’s all.”

“Sure it is,” Kate replied.

The smile widened on his face. “Maybe grill her a bit.”

“You said it yourself, it’s like Alexis is bringing home a boyfriend. It’s just a friend so there’s no reason for the protective father gig.”

“Fine, I’ll be nice.” He continued to fiddle with whatever he cooked in the pot and nodded at her. “This is the first time she’s really talked about something, someone, since He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named.”

“I still can’t believing your avoiding-“

“Shh,” Castle said. He closed the distance between them and leaned over the counter forward to cover her mouth. “You might summon him.”

It was only one time, and she still thought his superstition was stupid, but Castle still believed in Big Foot, so believing a name summoned someone wasn’t out of his realm. Kate licked up his palm, and jerked away with a smile on his face. “I happened to like “that dessert”.” 

“I’m not saying you can’t have it, just know you’d only be bringing his presence upon yourself,” Castle smiled and turned back around. He continued to prepare dinner, grabbing plates from the cabinets and silverware from the drawers, without saying another word. He poured her another glass, then served himself. She should help him, and most nights she did, but Castle loved to take care of her, especially if he wasn’t next to her when she worked. It wasn’t hovering, she told herself, it wasn’t him babying her. It was just at home, when they were by themselves and nothing else was expected to interfere. He never acted this way when she dealt with being on call. These little domestic moments never came that often, and she enjoyed the few times that past few months they had them. 

Castle made some primavera with spaghetti squash and harassed her about both his terrible meetings over his writing and lack of murders to at least allow him to escape Gina and her clip board of doom. Once their plates were empty and she filled the dishwasher, he pulled her over to the couch and into his lap. Kate laughed at his smile, at the small skip and hop when he stood up, at the gentle tug on her arm, and let him pull her into his lap. No electronics hummed, computers and phones silenced while the television slept. A rare occasion in the loft, but it was a good change from usual symphony. Castle rubbed his face in her hair, and she shivered when he blew against her neck. 

Three years ago, their situation had always seemed like a fantasy, something she dreamt of in a rare moment that she allowed herself to, but never would be a reality. The fantasy never played out in a domestic and sweet manner. Kate expected nothing to really change, except they would add in sex, which she was more than thankful was true. But everything else, the isolation and the distance she knew from ther previous relationships never came up. Castle touched her, whenever he could: a simple hand on the small of her back, a brush of her shoulder and arm when he leaned over her at the precinct, or a brief scratch of her neck. The last would turn into a massage then turn into sex. Every time. She had forbidden it when they were at work after her persuaded her the fifth time. He smiled and laughed, but agreed in the end. 

“I missed you,” he said. Kate relaxed into him, an arm around his neck and her legs on the couch. “I think Gina’s trying to kill me.”

“Wouldn’t be the first time,” Kate replied. 

“No, but, yes, that’s true. This time she wants the finished chapters by next week.” Castle sighed and pulled her closer, a hand sliding from her shoulders to below her ribs, holding her into him. “I might have to stay here, just to get them done.”

“Behind?” He nodded. “You’d figure you’d have enough inspiration.” She traced the patterns on his shirt, some fractal tee that Alexis must have gotten him. 

“Yeah well,” Castle’s other hand slipped between her thighs, resting against her khakis. “It’s not plot that’s bothering me.”

“Character?” He nodded and began to treat her as a keyboard, playing some melody on her ribs and thigh. She wrapped an arm around his neck and turned into to him,. “What’s wrong?” He chuckled and kissed the top of her head. She stretched up and gave a quick kiss to his throat. The scruff he grew this winter was okay some of the time, but neck beards weren’t. It needed to go. 

“I don’t like them.”

“Nikki?” She looked up from his chest. As far as she knew, there was no desire to end the series, or even stop. Castle had released his sixth book, and even with their engagement and him cutting back on his writing, he still worked most days, especially when she was stuck doing paperwork. Gates tended to find a reason for her to do even more after the whole undercover issue. She shivered and leaned back into him, the cold stretching from her bones. Hands paused their melodies on her and started to rub her instead. “What’s wrong with her?’

“No, not Rook or her. Someone else,” he said. “Cold?” 

Kate shrugged. “Not really. Just-“ The day was long and boring and despite doing next to nothing. Her arm shook, she curled her toes a bit and pulled her legs up. The excessive amount of cuddling was new, but Castle didn’t complain. She wouldn’t let him. “What else is wrong? Talk me through it.” 

“What?”

“It’s only fair, you invade my work, I get to do the same,” Kate said, resting on his shoulder. “Especially now. So get to it.” Castle chuckled, shaking her 

The next hour, his fingers typed on her as Castle rambled on. Nikki Heat and Derrick Storm were known for their simplistic plots, but she fell in love with the characters, with the vibrancy of his words. Derrick distracted her when she needed it the most, and Nikki brought her him, even when they weren’t together. Even when she didn’t want him. The first year he was a nuisance, but by the fourth year her shadow, he had finished worming his way through her walls. His hands continued press into her, gliding up and down her side and thigh, inching closer and closer. She gasped when his left hand grazed her, pressing just slightly less than an inch from her. She breathed deeper and deeper, and he swallowed just a deep when she pressed down on him. Halfway through his long ramble, the words scrambled and she focused on the letters he typed on her. Over and over again, sometimes pausing as he slowed down, but the tempo picked up afterwards, tapping along her ribs and squeezing her thigh. 

Kate gripped his hands and pulled them away from her. Castle frowned, but it grew as she sat up and straddled his lap. She felt him against her thigh, right where he typed his next novel, hard and ready. 

“Wanna watch something?” Kate shook her head, and smiled as brightly as he did. “Or bed? Bed is good. Comfy, fluffy blankets, dim lights, a fiancé lying with you, running his hands down her bare legs, maybe a massage to tease out all of those-“ Kate reached up and pulled his face down to hers, kissing him as hard as she could. He flailed about for a second, then cupped the back of her head. “Or here. Here’s good.”

“Yes, yes it is,” Kate said. 

!-!-!-!-!

“You comfortable,” Alexis asked. Quinn murmured into her arm, only to reach back and try to pull her even closer. She struggled to stay awake out half way through the rom-com she picked out, though Alexis didn’t care. “Want me to turn it off? Maybe get some sleep before tomorrow?”

“Shh, it’s playing,” Quinn said, “not sleepy.”

“You’ve been awake since four,” Alexis kissed her neck. “It’s fine to sleep.”

“I don’t sleep, I don’t wake up. I don’t wake up, it’s not tomorrow.”

“There’s nothing to worry about.” 

“Says the girl who isn’t out to her dad.” 

“And his fiancé, and grandma, and everyone. I know, Quinn, I know.” Quinn sighed and shook her head. Alexis tightened her grip and turned a bit into their pillow. 

Some part of her agreed with Quinn, she hadn’t come out yet. It wasn’t a big deal, and it was something that came up pretty fast, just a couple of months. Jumped and surprised her, but Alexis enjoyed it. She enjoyed having someone who never forced any of her ideas on her, even in a passive-aggressive manner. She didn’t try to consume her life or remake her in some form different. The various clubs Alexis joined Quinn either joined her or just smiled and wished her luck and to enjoy herself. She invited Alexis to poetry readings, art galleries, or small music venues. Somehow she found the scene without even trying. Quinn treated her with kindness, gentleness, and care since they first met, since the first day of school. 

After the break up with Pi, and Alexis spent more time with Quinn, and somewhere along the way, she found a crush on the blonde. It wasn’t hard, especially with how beautiful she was. Alexis swore she had to be sculpted out of marble and polished until she shined. She believed whatever fat on Quinn had to be perfectly placed along her breasts and ass, her curves fitting her whenever they lied together, like now. She knew each step held grace and power and with a simple look, Quinn could destroy a person or rise them higher than they ever felt. But Alexis would never say any of that.

Quinn hated the way she looked, mostly due to how horrible high school was for her. She dressed in sweats and baggy shirts, wore her glasses almost constantly, and kept her hair short and messy. Didn’t stop people from hitting on her girlfriend.

“Allie,” Quinn said.

“Lucy?” Alexis replied.

“You don’t have to, you know?” she said. “You don’t have to tell them. I’m okay with it. Really. If it-“

Alexis kissed her neck and shifted them until she lied on her shoulder, an arm around her waist and her head as close to her heart as possible. The rom-com whispered in the dorm room, an actor spewing forth stupid clichés about romance. “I want to. I really do. I’m not ashamed.” 

“Took me eight years. Three months, especially after dating almost exclusively men, is-“

“Just cause I never told my dad about the crushes on girls in high school does not mean I wasn’t interested. I just hadn’t found someone like you yet.”

“You gonna tell him about your crush on, what’s her name, your dad’s fiance?”

“Kate? God no. never. And you better say nothing.” She pushed herself to glare at her girlfriend. “Seriously, you better promise.”

“My lips are sealed,” Quinn said, smiling. Alexis grabbed the remote from the shelf above them and turned it off, then settled on her “It wasn’t over. I’m not-“ She yawned and Alexis kissed her neck before settling down against her shoulder.

“Sleep. The train’s early, kay? And don’t be nervous.” 

“I’m not nervous,” Quinn replied, stretching out her words with another yawn. 

“Whatever, you’re not getting out of going.” Alexis wrapped an around her waist, her hand slipping under her tank. “It’ll be fine.”

“Sure, it’s not every day you meet a famous author.” 

Alexis would have, should have said anything, but Quinn relaxed. She hated that her girlfriend could sleep so heavily, but then again, considering what she said about her high school life, sleeping ended up being one of the few times she was able to relax. Her mask slipped away, and she found solace in the quiet and darkness. Might explain why she wrote on her typewriter, of all things, at night with no light. 

Tomorrow, well today since Quinn refused to sleep until she was exhausted in the vain hope of holding off the day, her adorable and stunning blonde would meet her dad and Kate, and maybe, she’d be able to tell them that they really didn’t need the guest room.


End file.
